Paper Cranes
by Rinne Kagamine
Summary: Have you ever heard the story about the girl that wanted to make 1,000 paper cranes? Have you ever heard the song Paper Plane and Prisoner by Kagamine Rin and Len? Well, this story is like both of those combined crossed over with Hetalia... So let us begin….
1. Our Beginning

**It's my second story and sorry if it's short or it sucks but I'm trying to write longer chapters and update as fast as I can! This is my first day with two stories so I might slow down because these were all typed already except the second chapter in my first story. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Amelia, Arthur, Alice, Alfred, Madelyn, and Matthew were all in the concentration camps in Germany. They all were 12 except Arthur and Matthew, they were 13, and they all knew that they were going to die.

They knew this by that they heard the screams from the 'showers' and what not. But one day, they were told that they were getting moved to a Japanese concentration camp. They were confused and were scared because Madelyn and Matthew still had parents there and they knew that they weren't coming too.

So when the day came that they had too go, they were so sad that that night Alice, Alfred, Amelia, and Arthur stayed up all night to comfort Matthew and Madelyn since they were crying all night. Also in the morning they had another tearful goodbye and apparently the one Nazi soldier watching them had a heart because if this were a regular soldier, they would've gotten punished. When they were going to leave, the soldier stopped them and Matthew and Madelyn looked scared because they thought that they were going to get in trouble but instead they soldier said,

"Good luck, but I wish I could've protected you longer…"

They stared in shock as the soldier smiled at them sadly and said,

"You know the only reason you haven't gotten in trouble from crying last night and before then was because I don't have the heart to turn you guys in… I had a sister and brother also Madelyn and Matthew… And I hope that they are safe still…"

Madelyn asked, "What's their names and who are you? How do you know our names?"

The young soldier never actually showed his face because his hat was in the way so they were surprised when he took is hat off to see who they was. It was Madelyn and Matthew's older brother Mason. They started to cry again as he teared up as well and they hugged each other when he then motioned to the others to get on the train and he then pushed the two hugging him off and in to the train. He smiled as the doors shut but right before they completely closed, they heard him say,

"I love you guys..."

Then as they looked back, he disappeared in a whirlwind of sakura pedals.

Madelyn and Matthew stayed by the window all night long glued to see if he was there still, they even slept there. When the others asked about how can he be there they simply said, "He has ways…" or "It's a way to remember someone who's never coming back…" and the last one they said was really sad, "It's just some how we can hold onto someone who never was able to come home…. Because they're always in our hearts…"

For young kids, they sure had a sense of philosophy… It was kind of creepy though… They know how to depress people...

* * *

**Madelyn: Fem!Canada**

**Matthew: Canada**

**Amelia: Fem!America**

**Alfred: America**

**Arthur: England**

**Alice: Fem!England**

**Mason: OC that is Ottawa**


	2. Tomorrow Will Be Better

**Sorry for the long wait! I was writing other stories along with this one and I got caught up with them... Hehe...**

* * *

Feliciano knew he was going to die, but he didn't want to worry Lovino and Marcello so he kept quiet. To his surprise, he didn't die, he got saved by he was picked by the Japanese to transport there instead of staying in Italian concentration camps were they where. So when they got on the train, they saw four kids about a year younger than them crying near a window and Feliciano couldn't help but stare until Lovino snapped his fingers in front of Feliciano's face.

"Stop staring, idiot!" Lovino said.

"Sorry…" Feliciano apologized.

"Umm… Do you happen to know were we are going?" A young boy that didn't look like he should be here because he looks like a perfect Aryan boy asks.

"Don't you know?" Lovino said impatiently.

"Why would you assume….?" Realization struck him why Lovino sounded suspicious. "I'm not a spy."

"Yeah right, and I used to have parents that cared about me." Lovino said.

"So you believe me?" He asked.

"No, I don't." Lovino said angrily.

"Then why would you say that?" He questioned.

"First, I don't even know why I'm talking to an Aryan like you. Second, you clearly don't get sarcasm because our parents hated us. Third, why are you here?" Lovino asked.

"Because I protected my brother so I was thrown in here. I know you would do the same if you were in my position." He said as Lovino slowly nodded.

"Ve~ Where is your brother now?" Feliciano asked.

"Gilbert!" the boy yelled.

"Ja! What do you want?" a boy with white-silverish hair and red eyes came out of another seat. He was going to complain as he saw the two Italians.

"Who are they Ludwig?" He asked.

"They're someone I meet and asked were we are going." Ludwig replied.

"Ah…" Gilbert said.

"Ciao~ I'm Feliciano and this is my brother Lovino!" Feliciano said. "And this is Marcello!"

Feliciano picked up a small boy around the age of four and held him up to show Gilbert and Ludwig.

"Aww! Bruder, he looks like you when you were little!" Gilbert said as Ludwig blushed and Feliciano and Lovino started laughing out loud.

"What's all the racket?" A girl's voice asked as she came in and they all looked at her.

"Ciao~ I'm Feliciano!" What's your name?" Feliciano asked as she smiled lightly.

"I'm Elizaveta, nice to meet you Feliciano." Elizaveta said holding out her hand as they shook hands.

"Hi, I'm Lovino," Lovino said. "And that's my idiot brother you just met."

"Lovino, that's not very nice…" Feliciano said whining.

"I don't give a crap!" Lovino yelled at Feliciano as the rest sweat dropped.

"Hehe…." Gilbert said turning to Elizaveta. "Hello, I'm Gilbert."

"Hallo." She said back to him.

"I'm Ludwig." Ludwig said.

"It's getting late…" Feliciano said.

"Well, I've got to go to bed then…" she said as she walked away.

"Lets' hope tomorrow will be better…." Lovino sighed as the all fell asleep to dream about where all of this doesn't exist.


End file.
